The Midnight Moon: The Vampire Xamius
by Nickpick2008
Summary: After place after the BRPG show i created on , The Midnight Moon movie takes place several years after the show. When the last remaining vampire returns and causes Nick to fight the demons he put to rest years ago.
1. The Nightmare

The Midnight Moon

The Vampire Xamius

The Midnight Moon

2008

Vampires are known to the world, thus causing Japan to create Midnight Moon, A synthetic blood drink. It's a success, Causing Blood. Inc to be the highest selling company

2009

A brutal slaying of Elder Vampires are killed by Zane Reaper, His plan is to become King of The Vampires. Werewolves also make themselves known to the world, A Small team of Some Humans, 1 Vampire and 2 Werewolves stop Zane before he's able to go through with his plan. Hours later, A Eclipse kills every single Vampire in The United States, Following previous eclipse around the world.

2013

Vampires and Werewolves have become a bed time story. They exist as a story

2016

Things Change

-Tru Bon, New Orleans-

"_**Is it possible to fear nothing?"**_

"Awww!"

Nick quickly sits up, breathing heavy and sweating. He's shirtless, revealing his medium build. He pushes the blankets off him; His wife sits up and places her hand gently on his chest

"Is everything okay?"

Sarah says in a tired, raspy voice. Nick catches his breath and looks over at her

"It's nothing, just a few bad dreams; Go back to bed honey…"

She rubs his chest then lays back down. He slides over to the edge of the bed and gets off. He slips his sandals on and walks to the bathroom, turns the light on then closes the door, He walks to the sink and gently turns it on, remembering the sound the loud sink would make. He threw water on his face, cooling him down. He takes a deep breath

"Who was that?"

Nick whispers, trying to remember the dream he had, He closed his eyes and remembers the dream. It's fast paced, hard to catch it all. Lots of dark colors swirl around like a bad drug high. Then like a hammer against the head his imagine appears. He sees it briefly then opens his eyes

"Damn…"

Nick whispers, Moments Later. He's walking down the stairs now wearing a muscle shirt. He opens his laptop and turns it on, He walks in the kitchen. He sees there's no coffee and instead takes a juice box from the fridge and walks back to the laptop and takes a seat. Nick has aged, He's 25 years old and now an adult. He opens a Internet Explorer page and goes to Google. He takes a moment to put the straw in the juice box. He takes a sip and puts it down; he looks at the search engine. He takes a second and types in

"Z A N E"

He hits search and there's no search results, He clicks on the search engine and types in, "Remaining Vampires" and hits search. Several links appears but they are books. He clicks on the search engine then it hits him. He sighs then types it in, "James Simms". He sees there's one link,, It's been clicked on cause it was purple not blue. The page loads revealing a username and password. Nick types both in. Nickpick was the user name, The Password was ********, He clicks Enter and it loads up a private gallery. Nick sighs again this time with more emotion, he clicks on a picture and it's an old picture of the group. Nick looks down, upset, the next picture loaded up by itself revealing a younger Nick with his arm around James. Nick was smiling and James crossed his arms

"Daddy?"

A little boy stood at the bottom of the stairs, He had black hair like his father, it was more skater kind of hair. He had green eyes from his mother; He had her face but his smile. He rubbed his eyes, tired. Nick turned the chair toward the voice

"James? What are you doing up buddy?"

Little James walked over, hugging his dad, Nick put him on his lap

"I heard you screaming and I was worried"

For 6 years old, he was pretty smart, he leaned his head against his father's chest looking at the computer screen, He points at the group

"Who are they?"

Nick smiles and clicks on the picture, it enlarges. James points to his father

"Is that you daddy?"

Nick smiles at the question

"I look different don't I?

James smiles his cute little teeth, He looks back at the screen and points to James, and Nick's smile goes away

"Who's he?"

"That...He's umm…That's James Simms, He's actually who we named you after"

"Mommy knew him too?"

"No, I told mommy that, that man meant a lot to me and helped me become who I am today, she respected that choice and we named you James Maxwell Lemark"

"Where is he?"

Nick smiled not showing his teeth, mainly faking a happy emotion for the real emotion he felt

"James passed away along time ago, He was sick for along time and well the world ended his sickness"

"Is he in Heaven?"

James cute little face was adorable, such serious questions made him look cuter

"I like to think so"

The hall light turn on, Sarah walks to the edge of the stairs, her face looks tired, her eyes barely open

"Nick, James what are you two doing up?"

"Father, Son moment honey"

Sarah's eyes widen, her arms went to her hips

"Your not showing James, P.O.R.N are you?"

Nick's eyes widen then go away in relief

"Honey, He wouldn't know what they doing, He would think they were fighting"

"Then what are you doing?"

She replied, arms slowly descended down

"The Origin of his name…"

"Oh"

Her face returns to being tired

"Well come back to bed, James…Wanna sleep with us?"

James jumps off Nick's lap and runs up the stairs

"Yeah"

Nick looks back at the screen at the picture

"Are you coming?"

Nick turns the monitor off, He looks back at Sarah

"Yeah"

-San Francisco, California-

He stares at her, his cold essence comes from him like ice from the freezer. The woman, lying in her bed as if everything was okay

"Did my heart love till now?, Forswear it, sight!...For I ne'er saw true beauty…till this night"

The Voice young and dark, the voice came out from the shadows but he did not. The Girl remains asleep

"This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet"

A hand comes from the darkness, He places a beautiful red rose on her desk next to her lamp, the certain blows in the warm night. She opens her eyes and looks over at her window and it's closed. She has long beautiful brown hair with emerald green eyes. Somehow she looks familiar. She turns the light on and sees the rose

"What the…?"

She picks the rose up

"Where did you come from?"

Her voice, familiar also

-End Of Chapter 1-


	2. Nick's Research

The Midnight Moon

The Vampire Xamius

-3 days later-

Nick sat in front of his laptop in a library, He looked around and people were reading, checking books out, where he sat. He had a lot of privacy. Nick looks back at the screen and scrolls down. The Google search engine pops up. He stares at it for a second

"I'm having a Bella Swan moment"

He says quietly, He searches up 'Recent Vampire News'. 3 popular searches come up. He clicks the first link. He sees his been Rick Rolled, He slams the table then plays off like it wasn't him who did it

"8 years and that's still around, sons of bitches"

He clicks the second with more caution. It the real deal, He looks under the dates. The latest one was March 13th, 2010. Nick reads it aloud but quietly

"One year to date after The Eclipse killed an estimated 750 million Vampires after each city reported their deaths well a corner in Tucson, Arizona claims some vampire's survived. Eric Mendez says "There's a type of mercury in camera lens and in telescopes that in time peels from the product and onto whatever surfaces it lands on, bonding with the material" The mercury known as 'Cradle' is a bonding like liquid, Straight out of a Spider-Man comic"

Nick sighs

"This reporter sucks, I'll continue"

He looks for the spot he stops

"Eric Mendez claims "'Cradle' is also found in funeral homes little stone homes where people bury their loved ones. The stone homes have dusts, bugs and dirt and after years of these chemicals combining; it's create Neela-X91 a biohazard like chemical that is found in 'Cradle'. So if a Vampire would be sleeping in these stone homes. 'Cradle' protects whatever it's bonded with from Ultraviolet lights. So if the eclipse happened and there were was a vampire protected by 'Cradle' then there's a good chance there are some alive but they or either resting or dead"

Nick stops, he reads the date again then looks up to "Contact me", and it reveals a number. He pulls out his cell phone and enters the number, He holds his hand over the speaker, and the other line picks up. The voice shows like a heavy set man, Nick could picture the terrible image in his head

"My name is Nicholas Lemark, I'm Reporter for the…"

Nick sees a book not to far from him

"The Trinity…Daily and I was wondering about your latest entry on your website, Is this some kind of fake over the counter magazine like Elvis and Aliens had dinner or…"

"My good man, first off thank you for viewing my website and second, this is genuine news reporting. I know a guy who works at The Bugle Planet and he told me this is information that newspapers don't want to write about"

"So there's a chance…Vampires might exist?"

"Well I was 13 when Vampires were around so I wouldn't know much about them but I believe there's a good chance"

Nick swallows spit from the anxiety

SMACK!

Nick jumps startled, He quickly hangs his phone up. Nick looks up and a 22 year old Blake. ___He has spiky dirty blond hair with a dark 5'o clock shadow wearing a black jacket with normal t-shirt and jeans_. He takes a seat across the table

"3 hundred and 53 books on Vampires, I took out the top 5 most recent ones"

Nick sighs

"You scared me…"

Blake smiles

"Really?"

"You suck"

Blake smiles then it goes away when he sighs taking a seat

"I came down all the way from California, arrived at 5:00 in the morning yesterday for you because you had a dream of a vampire like many of us do but because you had this dream, you think Vampires exist…and we believed Zane was crazy"

"I just read some crazy stuff…"

Moments later, Nick and Blake walk outside, wearing their coats from the cold breeze of winter starting.

"So he believes Vampires might still exist, they might be keeping their heads low"

Nick tells Blake

"If that was true then photos would have been on the internet. Nick before I came here I did a lot of research…There's no photos, no video or audios. All the news is either fake or for a cheesy Hollywood movie"

"Hey, I made an awesome vampire movie, Box Office Number 1 spot for 3 weeks earning in over 540,000,000 dollars I only saw a little of that money but still…highest selling"

"You're the richest man in Tru Bon, I'd watch your back if I were you"

Blake says walking off, Nick sighs and catches up

"So how's Abby?"

Blake smiles

"She's doing awesomeness, she got hired for a huge part in lead for Romeo and Juliet on Broadway, and they start training in 3 months"

"Good for her, I paid for her to come down too…Why didn't she come?"

Blake's face seemed upset

"She doesn't want to come back here…ever"

"Why?"

Nick asked confused

"Mainly cause of you"

Nick was shocked

"What did I do?"

"She reads your books Nick, She sees what you say about God…frankly I'm disappointed in you too"

"Abby knows I lost my faith years ago when…he passed away"

"Yeah, Well it's my faith that's keep me so strong. Abby and I haven't been happier. Then it didn't help your cause when you didn't come to our mother's funeral. She feels like you've become someone else"

Blake walks off, Nick looks down. Upset at what his life has become

-That Night-

Sarah sneaks into bed, softly. Nick looks over at her with his tired eyes

"What are you doing up?, I'm not in the mood but I could try…"

Nick turns over, Sarah smiles saying quietly

"James had…an accident; I was just attending to it"

Nick opens his eyes wider to wake up, He sits up

"Accident?"

"He told me not to tell you, I quote from him "Don't tell daddy, I don't want him to think I'm not a man", It's true, He said that"

Nick smiled

"Oh well then…I never heard anything"

"Mommy…I'm thirsty"

James could be heard, Nick throws the blankets off

"It's okay, I got it"

Nick walked out the room and down the stairs, suddenly the room got amazingly cold. Nick could see his breath, He ignored it and turned the kitchen light on as he walked in. Nick's eyes caught him. He stood in his kitchen, leaning against the counter. His smiles revealed his fangs, His clothing 18 century. His hair long, black and eye color was red. Nick was in shock

"Well hello, Nicholas Vampiri"


	3. The Intruder

The Midnight Moon

The Vampire Xamius

Nick was caught off guard, he felt his heart stop. His breathing becomes impossible to remember. It's been years since he's seen a vampire and the fact one stood inches away from him caused him to feel fear like he's never felt. He reached out and grabbed a nearby apple as he used his nails to cut through it

"Who are you?"

Nick managed to say, hoping he wouldn't hear his family upstairs

"I'm the Vampire, Xamius _La'Quil"_

_A hidden smile started from the corner of his mouth as he looked back at his apple. He turned the sink on and washed his hands. He turned the sink off and dried his hands off. He looks around_

"_Where's your forks?"_

_Nick points to the second drawer on the left of the sink. Xamius opens the drawer_

"_Ah, There you are"_

_He takes a fork out and stabs a slice of the apple and chews on it_

"_I thought eating food was pointless to Vampires"_

_Nick brought the point up_

"_Don't mean we can't enjoy it, yes…It's pointless but I'll admit, food is hard to give up"_

_He wipes his month of a napkin nearby, Nick saw he left the drawer open, in the drawer were several large knifes_

"_I wouldn't do that"_

_Xamius closes the drawer, Nick crosses his arms_

"_How did you get in my house?"_

_Xamius snickers at the question_

"_I give you nightmares and you ask why I'm in your home?, I was hungry, I thought we covered that subject"_

_He poked another slice and gently chewed it, Nick sees a knife left on the counter not to far from him. He doesn't think about it, risking giving up his plan_

"_Thanks by the way, never thought I hate to sleep"_

_Xamius chuckles_

"_Now you see what I see when I sleep, terrible aren't they…and it was all thanks to your father"_

"_My father was a bloodsucking bastard who left me and when he tries to turn me against my brother, I killed him. So my father is not apart of my life anymore. He someone who refuse to be apart of my life and for that…he paid the price"_

_Xamius smiles_

"_I knew he was dead but not by the hands of you, wow…I'm impressed"_

"_Don't be…"_

_Nick says, Xamius looks at his apple, Nick takes a few steps toward the counter_

"_Why you here?"_

_Xamius turns the sink on, cleans the fork off and throws in back in the drawer and cleans the plate off and places it back in the cabinet and turns around and crosses his arms_

"_What was the question again?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

_Nick said it again, adding alittle more force_

"_I'm here to take your life away, you see…Your father imprisoned me for years and years and I'm not a man of forgiveness. I was normal, human once like you're…Your father turns me causing tension between me and the woman I loved. He then falls for the woman I love. He accused me of betrayal against the vampire name and forced me for Eternal Rest. I wake up, Find him dead but I see he has 2 sons, I find David dead and Nicholas, you…alive and you're a writer"_

"_Read any of my work?"_

_Nick ends with a sarcastic smile_

"_Yes, All of them"_

_Nick's eyes widen_

"_Really?"_

"_Honest truth my friend, Vampire have a heightened sense of reading, I read each book your wrote under 5.2 seconds. Your talented yes but…"_

"_But?"_

"_You stick to science fiction and your life, roam outside those walls once and awhile"_

"_Wait…Why am I taking advice from a vampire?"_

_Nick says, Xamius smiles_

"_Got caught up in the moment, my apologizes"_

"_Don't worry about…"_

"_Nick, Is everyone alright down there?"_

_Nick's eyes widen, Xamius smiles_

"_There are people here?"_

_Nick jumps and grabs the knife and turns back toward Xamius, to him it seemed like slow motion but Xamius just grabs Nick's arm and twists it, He punches him in the face and throws him back. Nick hits the ground hard, Xamius takes the knife and throws it aside, stabbing right through the wall. He grabs Nick by the collar and punches him over and over. Nick's face is covered in cuts and blood. He releases Nick, Nick lies there, beaten. Xamius stands up and walks off_

"_Sar..ah, James…run"_

_He mumbled, so weak, his voice was quiet suddenly Sarah screamed, his screamed burnt into your brain. James little footsteps running to see if his mother was okay when he saw Xamius, Nick from the bottom floor could hear this all. Then Sarah was upset and still screaming while Xamius forced her down the stairs. She was holding James in her arms when he pushes her against the wall, She slides down as she sees Nick_

"_Baby…you need to get out of here"_

_Nick said, Xamius walks up to him and kicks him in the ribs, he kicks him again_

"_For being an offspring of a vampire, I thought you at least have some fight in you…but to see your just human, shameful"_

_He kicks Nick again, Sarah holds James face to her chest while she cries while Nick ignores the pain. He starts at his family while Xamius still kicks him. He reaches out toward them, Xamius sees and smiles_

"_Oh, I see…how it is…Well, It's only fair"_

_Xamius looks over at Sarah and walks over to her and grabs her by her hair, pulling her up_

"_DON'T YOU TOUCH HER, DON'T YOU…DON'T YOU F**KING TOUCH HER!!"_

_Nick managed to say_

"_YOUR FATHER TOOK MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME, HE'S NOT HERE SO I'LL TAKE SOMETHING FROM YOU"_

_His claws quickly come out, Nick tries to get up but he's too weak and beaten, Xamius looks at the boy and smiles_

_"The question is...What do you desire more? Your heart…or your offspring?"_

"_Don't…touch"_

_Nick watched as tears came to his eyes_

"_Baby…It's okay, listen to me…I love you"_

_Sarah says, calm and ready. Xamius enjoyed the tension in the air, Xamius grabs James and throws him, James hits the wall and blacks out. Sarah has tears in her eyes; Xamius pulls her head aside and bites her neck_

"_NO!"_

_Nick yells, suddenly the doors burst open, running in is Shawn. He pulls out a cross-bow and shots twice. Both arrows hit Xamius in the back, He looks up, mouth covered in blood. He lets out a monstrous yell then runs off toward the backdoor. Blake runs in and aids to Nick, Nick just stares at Sarah_

"_Nick, Sorry we're late!"_

_Blake helped Nick up, Nick limped over to Sarah, Sarah was breathing heavy. Shawn looks up at Nick, Shawn has aged. He was full of muscles and a year younger than Nick. Shawn wore a vest spray painted silver. Blake lets go of Nick, Nick takes a seat next to Sarah, _His face full of tears and blood

"_Baby…Baby, the venom…"_

"_I feel it…"_

_She says, quietly and calmly_

"_How are you not in pain?"_

_Nick asks, Sarah grabs Nick's hand and Nick holds it_

"_I don't want you to see me go in pain"_

_Nick hangs his head and starts to cry, Blake walks over to James and picks him up and carries to Shawn_

"_Take him to Harry outside"_

_Nick grabs a knife from Shawn's pocket and cuts his wrist, He looks at his wrist and notices it doesn't heal, Nick starts crying_

"_Listen Nick…I've always loved you…there's no words to describe…how much I love you"_

_Nick rests her head on his shoulder and he puts his head on hers_

"_I love you and there's nothing in this world that would ever change it"_

_Nick says, She smiles_

"_I'm getting tired…"_

"_Rest baby…just rest"_

_She closes her eyes and Nick continues to cry while she passes away, Shawn stands up and gives him some space_


	4. Texas

_-4 Days Later-_

_Nick sits there, staring at her cold wet gravestone, he felt the wet grass wet the bottom of his jeans but it didn't bother him. He stares at her name mainly, a cold emotion with no smile. He hears a car pull up feet away from him and he turns around. Shawn slams the door shut along with Blake. Nick gently smiles_

"_How you doing man?"_

_Shawn asks, Nick goes back to staring at the gravestone_

"_You know when you watch a show or movie and someone close to the main character passes away then the main character starts throwing items across the room?....I want to do that"_

_Shawn smiles, Nick raises his hand, Shawn pulls him up with one tug. Nick beats his pants removing the grass; He looks over at Blake and Shawn_

"_Thanks for coming earlier, it means a lot"_

"_Well we came back to get you, her funeral was at 2 this afternoon and it's going on 5, I think you should come with us"_

_Nick nods, gently. He looks over at the car and sees James playing with Harry, Nick smiles_

"_How's Harry?"_

_Nick asked, changing the subject of his health on something else. Shawn smiles_

"_Harry has changed my life, I mean…when parents say oh my kids changed my life and you roll your eyes but I really mean it, that kid changed my life"_

_Blake rolls his eyes, Nick smirks_

"_Kids are amazing aren't they?"_

_Shawn nods, Nick just smiles_

"_Lets go"_

_Nick says breaking the moment. Shawn and Blake walk off; Nick turns around and looks back at the gravestone. He kisses his fingers and then touches her gravestone. He walks off then stops; He turns around and stands there when he sees His wife, her blond hair blowing in the wind along with her white gown, she smiles a gentle smile, leaning against a tree not to far off was David, Nick smiles as David gives a peace sign. Nick nods and walks off_

_-3 hour later, Austin, Texas-_

_The gates to Shawn estate close. The car pulls into the garage full of BMW's, Ford Mustangs and Cadillac's. All from his favorite years, they get out of the car. Blake eyes them all_

"_Wow, Show off much?"_

_Shawn smiles_

"_I don't drive them, When I need sometime to think, I come out here and stare at them all"_

_Shawn walks off; Blake just stares at him as he walks toward the garage door leading into the house. Nick helps James out from the car. Harry jumps out. Nick stares at him_

"_Harry Blackstone…"_

_The child stops and looks over at Nick, It was just Nick, little James and Harry in the garage. Harry's large soft brown eyes matched his mocha like skin. He had curly brown hair up to his ears. He was 5 years old, just a few more than James_

"_Yes Uncle Nick…"_

_Nick was quiet, his thoughts ran wild when he looked at Harry, Each time he saw him. His image was Jonathan but his voice was a boy version of Claudia's voice. Soft and welcoming, Nick smiles_

"_I just wanted to say hi"_

_He smiles_

"_Hi"_

_Then walks off_

"_Dad, Can I go play with him?"_

"_Of course, stay close though okay?"_

_He nods then runs off with Harry. Nick walks into the house, Blake's in the fridge; he pulls out 3 beers and hands Shawn and Nick one. Nick puts his down and Shawn and Blake open theirs_

"_Don't worry Nick, You'll be safe here"_

_Shawn assures Nick; Nick rubs the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes than opening them then smiles_

"_Thanks, It's just…James will be in trouble if I'm always with him. Xamius is going to come back for me one way or another and when he does I can't have James near"_

"_I'll babysit, I don't mind. Plan on leaving soon?"_

"_I just have a lot to process right now but Blake…"_

_Blake looks over, sipping his beer_

"_I think it's time to pull some items out of storage"_

_Blake puts his beer down_

"_Wait, I've been meaning to tell…well show you someone"_

_Nick sighs_

"_I'm not looking forward to dating anyone so soon"_

"_It's a guy…"_

"_Woah! Blake, It could be the apocalypse…There's no way I'd ever be into that"_

_Blake sighs_

"_There's this guy I've wanted you to meet. He's someone I think can help us"_

"_Alright, who is he?"_

"_Well…I can't say, Trust me…its best I don't say"_

_Blake grabs his beer and begins to chug it_

"_Alright, Shawn…Is there anyone here in Texas, You trust?"_

"_No…Wait…Yes, Her name is Cindy, She's my agent and also a mom"_

"_Alright, Try to get her to protect my son…I'm going to go with Blake alright"_

"_Stay safe"_

"_Okay Mom"_

_Blake says, clearly the first beer is getting to him_

"_I think I might drive"_

_Nick points out, Moments pass and Blake had many pit stops and is back to normal when they pull up to a Metal Institution. Nick was confused_

"_A metal hospital?...Why we here?"_

"_He's crazier than cat shit, trust me…you know him"_

"_I've met him?"_

"_Yeah, you see I told you I was doing research on your dream before I got here …What I didn't tell you was that I was researching the day of the Eclipse 5 years ago and well…I found this guy"_

_They begin to walk down the hall, As Blake talked moments seemed to pass by. They walk up to a metal gate blocking visitors and patients. Blake nods at the guard; the guard nods and opens it, Letting Nick and Blake in. They walk down the hall and reached Door 1106. Nick sighs, nervous_

"_Trust me, Try to hold your anger back..."_

"_Why?"_

"_Mainly because you'll want to kill him once you see him"_

_Nick was confused; Blake opened the door and let it swing open. His dark shadow was there, He stood by the window_

"_Is it possible to fear nothing? Or is it nothing that becomes the fear we so wish not to feel?"_

_He said in his voice. He turns around, revealing his short cut hair with hints of red highlight. He wears a white uniform that made his eyes and his hair stand out. As soon as Nick saw his face, His hands curled up into a fist. His face was full of hate and anger_

"_Zane…"_

_Nick let the name slip, Zane smiles and nods toward him_

"_At your service"_


	5. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

The Midnight Moon

The Vampire Xamius

"YOU SON OF A BIT…"

Nick bust out yelling, Blake covers his mouth with one hand with the other was on his chest

"Insane people hate yelling, Nick…You need to calm down"

Zane stood there with a smug smile, Blake removes his hand

"Bitch"

Nick finishes, Zane laughs a quick laugh while Nick and Blake walk in. Blake closes the door

"Don't mind the place, I wasn't expecting guess"

Nick and Blake look around, looking at the newspaper clipping and a TV that showed news programs from 2009. It was like a psychopath lived in that room. Zane leaned against the large window that over looked the whole front yard. Nick took a seat on the bed; Blake took a seat at the table, pushing newspapers around, reading the headlines

"What brings you all the way to Shadow Falls?"

"Shadow Falls?"

Nick questioned, Zane looked over his shoulder, not turning his body

"Vampires called this area Shadow Falls cause with the right price; someone and I mean a Vampire could walk right in, Pick one of those crybabies in any cell and feed endlessly. Shadow Falls is what we choose to call this place…"

Blake picked a clipping of a news article, the headline reads

**4 More Slayings, Believed To Be Gang Activity**

Blake reads the article

New York Police are yet to find any evidence on the brutal slayings of 3 young boys adding the count to 20. What's believe to be a deranged serial killer, Some Police believe its gang activity. Killings like these haven't been seen since The Eclipse several years ago. Police don't believe it's neither vampire nor werewolf. Is it possible a new creature haunts the night?"

Blake puts the clipping down, Zane pulls a chair but reaches over the video first and pauses it then takes a seat

"Well what brings you fella's here?"

Zane said with a smug tone, Nick just stared at him with a dull, angry look

"Who did you survive?"

Zane let a couple of chuckles out, then he looked at Nick

"Jesus saved my soul"

Zane said with a smile

"Jesus has a thing against sinners and people with a messiah complex"

Nick said

"Caught red handed"

Zane said watching as his smile grow into a couple of chuckle, poking the wound, making it worse and in this case, Nick was the wound

"You have 5 seconds to tell me how you survived before I ripped your head from your spine"

"Nick…"

Blake said, Nick didn't look at Blake, He was much more focused on Zane, Zane puts his leg up across his leg and put his hand together on his lip

"Then let's go back, 5 year ago shall we?"

-5 years ago-

"I was transforming into this beast, this monster not even I would want to become. It took me awhile to figure out that all the blood I've collected from the Elders was building up, like it was fighting with itself to become one but didn't want to. So I transformed"

Zane narrates while everyone remembers 5 years ago, Zane transforming into a large monster, everyone was either in the car or standing outside it. Nick and James watched Zane transform

"My vision had enhanced and become supreme. I saw James and you, talking…I got me mad just watching but I wasn't ready. My body was still transforming. Then I saw you and your mortal friends leave which really ticked me off. I was ready, I was able to control the power in me, it was endless. So much power, So much control I had…I could of destroyed the world if it came across my mind"

"Yeah, Yeah!, just continue"

Blake interrupted everyone image froze then returned. Monstrous Zane looks down at James, James rushes at Zane with his sword in hand

"We fought, it seemed like seconds when really it been hours. Time moved so fast when you knew death was close. James finally did it. He laid the finishing blow to me and I know, I thought I was dead too but I wasn't. I was breathing and loosing an odd amount of blood. I was still alive when I saw the eclipse. I knew I had to get out fast, so I got to my feet, found a car in the back parking lot and got the hell outta there"

"Okay…2 major flaws in your story"

-Present-

Nick says as everyone stops remembering and focuses back on Zane

"James is suddenly missing and you're able to be in Sunlight?"

Zane smiles looking down then back up at Nick as the smile fades away

"I would black in and out of consciousness and once when I awoke, he was gone. I can't say if he was alive or not…all I really know is that he kicked my ass as for the sunlight subject…I don't know, Maybe it was the blood from the elder's or God from the most highest saved me"

"How did you survive the Eclipse?"

"I almost didn't, Seconds before the eclipse I hid in the truck, I blacked out and when I awoke…It was over along with…my vampire…ness"

Nick's eyes widen

"Your not a vampire anymore?"

Zane smirks

"Get your fill"

Blake chuckles, Nick just smiles

"Well I guess I should have put it together when Shawn lost his vampire side"

Zane quickly looked at Nick

"That bastard is still alive?"

"And kicking"

Blake adds

"Okay…Seriously though, I need to ask you something"

"Yes, those jeans make your ass look fat"

Nick sighs, Zane smiles

"I've been having these…nightmares lately and I didn't think anything of them until 4 nights ago"

"What happened?"

Zane curiously asked

"A vampire broke into my home, beat me half to death and killed my wife"

"Oh…I was wondering why you looked as if a truck had hit you….Wait, did you say Vampire?"

"Xamius, ever heard of him?"

"Well, I have…I was turned 24 years ago but the name is fresh in my mind, my father, He would talk about him. He never knew I heard him but he would confess his sins while he slept. One night, I happen to hear his sins. My father was apart of committing him to his eternal rest. I think my father was partly human, He felt guilty"

Nick rubs the bridge of his nose from the stress

"That's all you know?"

"Yes but…He has a mission, He was forced against his will like many vampires when they are first turned. When someone is turned into a vampire, that first night, there's so much rage…So much hate, it what drives us to kill 20, maybe 30 that night. Xamius not only is a vampire but he was forced to sleep and when he awoke, those feelings stuck to him. You're dealing with an upset Vampire, The worst kind"

"Thanks, I guess"

Nick stands up, Blake stands up as well

"Good luck...With the place"

Blake says while Nick heads toward the exit, Zane stands up

"Where are you heading?"

"I don't know, I need to find a way to stop him before he hurts one of my friends"

Nick says in a dull voice

"Your not worried for you safety but your friends?"

Zane lets a smile grow across his face

"and my child's, I frankly don't care what happens to me"

"Then let me come with you, I could help greatly"

"You tried to kill us 5 years ago, how do I know you won't turn your back on us and try it again"

"Well because I'm not a vampire anymore, it's been 5 years and I really don't care either if you guys live or die. I've tasted and faintly tasted what it was like to be King and I don't crave that taste anymore"

"Fine but I once see you even thinking to yourself and see a smile then I'm putting a stake through your heart"

Blake sticks his head in the conversation

"That actually doesn't work but since he's human that…might?"

Nick walks off, Zane looks at Blake, Blake nods at Zane then walks off. Zane smiles

"This is gonna be fun"


	6. The Car Ride

(I'm going to try a chapter from Nick's point of view, If you guys don't like it or like it, let me know. It's just a test)

The Midnight Moon

The Vampire Xamius

The trip back to Shawn's house was about 2 hours away, we mainly kept quiet but Zane would ask a random question so it forced us to break the silence and answer. He asked about Human emotions, Mainly anything Human. I didn't think he was use to being normal but he asked me mostly. I was something else or I thought I was. It took me almost seconds to heal but my wounds…there were yet to heal, So whatever I was, left or died out.

"I was born a human baby but shortly after he turned me. As a child is was easier from the venom to change you quickly" Zane told us, Like we care. Blake looked at me with the face that almost looked like he hated me

"What's Abby's number?" I said, staring straight, knowing Blake's face was either shocked or confused

"Why do you want to know? Besides she's not a fan of yours anymore" Blake told me keeping his eyes on the road, I looked over at him, feeling it was safe

"Abby needs to be aware there's another Vampire out there, I want to tell her to stay safe" I lied, I needed…no, I had to talk to her. Abby was so close to me, I thought of her as a sister and suddenly I make a few mistakes and she hates me. I needed to apologize, I needed to make it right again. Blake reaches into his pocket and pulls his phone out and handed it to me, I grabbed it and flipped it open

"She's under contacts" Blake said with a hint of doubt in his voice, not doubt that she was under contact but doubt that I should be talking to her. I scroll through the names when I find Abby. I touch the screen, tapping her name, It begins to dial. I hold the phone to my ear, each ring getting closer to talk to Abby kind of made me more nervous like being on a blind date.

"Hello?" I heard her voice, Abby's voice sounded more mature. She wasn't the child I remember but the young woman she's grown into. I didn't like it, it made me feel old. I let a smile grow across my face

"Abby…It's me, Nick" I said, I heard her sigh through the phone

"Don't hang up, I know your not to happy with me, I'm sorry but I really need to talk to you. It's important" I said, the other line was quiet, I could hear her breathing, Kinda creepy on my end but I enjoyed knowing she was still there

"Go for it" She said, I exhaled in relief

"Well…I ugh, Blake told me that you were mad at me and by that long pause earlier I can see that you are" I kept my voice playful, made if I sounded nice, she cheer up

"Listen Nick, I can't speak now, I have my hands full but tonight maybe"

"Okay but…" I paused, I didn't want to bring this up, I tried everything to pull myself away from it but I gave in

"My wife, Sarah…She passed away" my tone was quiet, like a whisper. I could hear her, her voice choked up. Through the 5 years, Me and Abby might not have been close but Abby and Sarah were super close. Sarah even went to her funeral.

"When…How?" she said so quickly that made me believe she was crying, I felt the emotion return to me. I held the tears back, It was now easy for me to control. I knew Zane and Blake's eyes were on me even though Blake's eyes should be on the road.

"It's a long story but can I suggest you come down to Texas so we can talk. I'll even pay for you ticket" I asked her, she was quiet, I had the silence. I didn't want there to be silence between us

"Okay" she said, I felt the cold feeling travel through my spine

"Great, I'll pay for the ticket right now so you can leave tonight. I'm sure you'll talk to Blake soon. He'll give you all the detail on where Shawn's house is"

"Okay, I'll pack now…I got to go okay?" she said, I could sense she was still sad just calm now

"Okay…Oh, Abby…Thanks" I added in but it was quiet, she had hanged up. Instead of fixing things between us, I made them more awkward. I hated it, I hated life. I handed the phone back to Blake; he stuffed it into his pocket while I stared out the window

"James…" I heard Zane say, I sent a chill down my spine; I turned around looking at him. Zane looked up at me. He's eyes a light red, like the colors of a red colored drink that got watered down. I stared at him, he stared back at me.

"I might know where he is but…I think it would be a waste of time" Zane's eyebrows were down like he was angry but it was the sun. He wasn't use to it as it hit his face

"Where?" I said so quiet then he closed his eyes and looked down, resting

"No, it's a waste of time…I don't even know why I bothered bringing it up" he said, like he was teasing with me. I forced myself into the back seat, I sat besides Zane, I grabbed his neck and hit him against the window. Zane let a smile grow across his face, I watched as his lips pulled up over his teeth

"This is the Nick I like, not emo Nick I saw earlier" he said, I started squeezing knowing that in minutes he'd be dead, so I gently released him

"Where's James?" I yelled

"When I woke up, I still could smell his scent, it was really strong. When I left I went to go find him but I stopped once I reached Arizona that's when I hid in the trunk but when I reached Tucson I could smell that he was closer but I didn't have time to look for him"

He told me, fitting his story In with the one he told me earlier back at the hospital. He said he hid in a trunk

"Why were you in the hospital?" I asked, he let the smile hang for a moment then released it, remembering why he was there

"I wanted to be near lots of blood because I thought my vampire side would return but it didn't. I soon found out that I didn't have anywhere else to go so I stayed there"

"Nick, where am I going?" Blake asked ending with a sigh

"Shawn's house, I'll come up with a plan when we get there"

"Alright" Blake speeds the car up, forcing me to put my seat belt on, Even though I trusted Blake, I didn't trust his driving skills. It's seemed like only minutes when we arrived to the mansion size house that belonged to Shawn. The how was a rust like color, the garden that greeted you was overwhelming. Don't get him wrong, He's not all violets and roses. Shawn dated Elena Fox, the highest paid actress in Hollywood. When they bought a house down in Texas, She had it filled with flowers, 2 weeks later, she cheats on him and they broke up but the best part was she cheated on him with another woman.

"About time…" Shawn said walking up to the car when Blake and I got out. He stops, his face becomes red, his hands curl up into fists. He takes a stance

"Shawn…" Zane says with a smug tone throwing a wave in, only making it worse. Like a blur Shawn rushes at Zane, grabbing him by the collar and pinning him against the car.


	7. Tucson

(I just found out Shadow Falls is a band, It sorta caught me off guard but if you were wondering, no…I don't listen to them. The Hospital I named Shadow Falls is just a fictional name I made)

The Midnight Moon

The Vampire Xamius

I was luckily nearby, I caught Shawn's fist that was inches away from Zane's face

"Easy big fella" Shawn looked over at me, I watched as the red become a normal tone

"How is this monster still alive?"

"If I understood the story then I'd easily tell you but it's abit of a blur in my head so…"

Zane smiles, the pain rushing through out his face. Shawn releases him

"One step out of line and I'm ripping your head off" Shawn pointed his finger at Zane, Zane nods

"I see your normal like myself" Zane says, Shawn flips him off

"But your temper is still there, good to know"

"Alright, if you children are done acting up, I think it's time we get down to business. Shawn…" I looked over at Shawn, Shawn looked at me, I think he hated me alittle for bringing Zane along but I would take all the abuse. I needed to stop Xamius for doing this. I needed to stop that bastard for killing my Sarah

"Abby is on her way here, she'll be here in the morning once I buy the tickets but I gonna head to Tucson"

"Tucson, Why?" Shawn asked

"It's possible James is still alive" my tone seemed strong but I shook, James was a big part of my life when I was young, I guess when I thought him of being dead. It left a large hole in my heart that I've been filling up with words, lots of non-sense words but maybe if James was alive then I could have half a decent normal life

"James…James Simms"

"Lionheart, He's real last name is Lionheart, Sounds better than Simms" Zane quickly added

Shawn gave Zane an evil look, Zane put his hands up and leaned against the car

"Anyway, Tucson is about a half a day trip and that's by plane. You sure you wanna do that?"

"Xamius isn't gonna be like any other vampire we've faced before and it's been 5 years, We all lost our buffy touch. So I think it's time he gets us on track but if you guys have a better idea, I'm willing to listen" I lied, anything they said wasn't going to stop me from seeing James

"Well what if James isn't…well alive then what..."

"Then we fight…I mean we still have all of our old stuff…it's only been 5 years…we can't be that rusty"

"Well…Hurry then" Blake added

"Keep my kid safe okay; He's all I truly have"

"Dude, your friends are right there" Zane added, I looked at Zane

"Zane…Shut up"

"I'm just gonna go inside" Zane said, heading toward the door, I quickly grabbed his arm

"Oh no, Your coming with me…I'm gonna need every last scent you remember" Zane sighs and gets in the car, I opened the driver seat and got in

"Stay safe guys, I'll be back…I promise" I started the car and drove off

"WAIT NICK, YOUR CREDIT CARD FOR ABBY'S TICKET!!" Blake yelled, I reached into my wallet and throw one of my many credit cards out the window, in the rear-view mirror I saw Blake gives a thumbs up. My trip to the airport and the trip to Arizona seemed like a breeze. I kept my eyes on Zane the entire time. I didn't fully understand him, He seemed normal but he had the look like he plan on stabbing me with the sharpest item he would come across, during the flight I got a call from Abby confirming she was in Texas with Blake and Shawn. That made me happy, We talk alittle bit when I arrived in Tucson, I had to get a hotel in order to talk to her but we talked and I felt like we gently fixed the chessboard that was our friendship. All the pieces were missing and the board was ripped in half but we tapped it up but some of the pieces are still missing and I could accept that but at least she was talking to me and I made her laugh and I liked that our board was fixed…I just need those pieces

"Okay…" Zane said coming from the bathroom, I put the phone down and looked over at him, He stood, naked. holding the small conditioner and shampoo bottles

"I'm gonna need your help, I do not understand these human scents"

"First off, you're naked…"

"And?" Zane said looking down at his body then back at me, I held my hand in front of me, blocking my sight of his…friends

"Humans are usually more…discreet about their…items"

"Items?" Zane was really confused, I actually considered talking him out of a shower but he smelled terrible. I stood up and walked over to him, walking with him into the now turned on shower

"Step in" He gets in the shower, I grabbed the bottles and closed the curtain, I took a seat on the toilet, I opened the bottle and reached in handed them to him

"Okay, you put the shampoo in your hair first, then…scrub your hair" describing an ordinary routine was hard, I didn't look but I from my peripherals I could see he was washing his hair "Okay…Next"

"Wait" he added in really quick

"Do you sing?" he asked the random question, I looked over confused then quickly looked away

"Why?"

"Back at Shadow Falls, They play music over the speakers and it's really calms me because right now this simple human task is stressful"

"I can try I guess…do the same with the conditioner like what you did with the shampoo"

"Okay, start singing" Zane asked me, I wasn't use to hearing him so stressed, his voice sounded young like his true age

"Wait…How old are you now?, you can't be Seventeen anymore can you?"

"No, I think I'm 22…but it doesn't matter to me" I took a deep breath as I heard the water splashing over and over, I looked at my palms

"My step-father, that bastard use to play this song when he work on his truck…When you asked me if I sung…that song came to me"

"Oh…Well sing it" I made a fist then crossed my arms,

"Alone she sleeps in the shirt of men, with my three wishes clutched in her hands…the first that she be spared of pain, That comes from a dark and laughing rain. When she finds love, may it always stay true, Yes I beg for the second wish I made to….but I wish no more, my life you can take…to have her please just one day wake…to have her please just one day wake...to have her please…just…one…day..waakkee"

The song was soft, a song that didn't need any music to follow it, Just a talented voice which I didn't have. I let a tear escape and run down my face. Zane had the certain open, listening to me. I looked over at him

"That…was something else" Zane committed, I nodded then stood up

"I've seen your penis to many times today, I'm going to go out"

"Wait a second, I'll come with"

"Stay here and don't put those clothes on, their dirty. I'm gonna go buy you some new things, I'll be back soon"

"What am I suppose to do?" Zane asked, I looked over and he had the towel wrapped around his waist. I looked around the apartment. There's cable, watch a movie or adult flick…do whatever you want, it's one of the kicks of being a young adult" I left closing the door behind me. I heard him yell

"What's an adult flick?" I just walked off


	8. People are Strange

The Midnight Moon

The Vampire Xamius

I had so much time to think without that fly around me. I took the rental car around to the closet clothing store. If James was alive then he would be able to help me and the guys greatly but if he was really gone then…no, James was smarter than Zane, He would have to survive…But I needed to think of another plan in cause he was

"Paper or plastic?" the clerk asked me, I snapped out of my thought realizing I've had a black shirt, pair of jeans, a bag of socks and a pair of Vans on the counter in front of me. I guess I blacked out in thought while shopping. Cool. I bought the clothes and headed back to the apartment. I unlocked the door and swung it open to find Zane watching a dude make his move on some chick. It was the start of the movie. I looked at Zane, He seemed to be watching it like it was an actual movie. It took a second when Zane realized I was standing there. He stood up, he faced toward me but that wasn't pointing my way. Zane looked down and saw that he had something poking from the towel

"What the hell is that?" I scratched the back of my head, I threw the items down on the bed. He grabbed the pair of boxer, letting the towel drop. I just looked over the door when 2 young girls were walking by. They chuckled while I slammed the door shut. I looked over at Zane while he put the boxers on. Zane continue to look down at it

"Nick, What the hell is that?"

"Okay, why are you acting so odd?, you know as well I as do what that is"

"Nicholas Vampiri…"

"Don't call me that" I cringed that the last name

"I've been a vampire since I was a baby, I grew to the age of 17 when I stopped getting animal blood and I started drinking people. I became truly immortal. I didn't learn anything but blood and how to fight. So if I'm acting out of character its cause I've never acted through these normal human events…So what the hell is going on there down"

Him saying that caused my eyes without my control to look down toward his boxers, I quickly looked away

"Your having a…man reaction, it's probably from the porn"

"What do I do to make it go away, it's annoying the hell outta me" He truly was an idiot, I didn't have the time or I didn't know how to describe what to do next

"Well…you…what do you feel when you watch that stuff?" I saw him look over and look back at me

"Funny"

"Usually guys….get off watching this stuff"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just be careful putting your pants on, you get that caught in your zipper then you'll be in true pain" He grabbed his jeans and put them on slowly, I've seen to much of Zane today, I would do anything to drain those images out. I considered draining my head full of bleach but i hated the smile. Zane looked up at me while buttoning his pants

"You get a kick doing stuff like this? You know dealing with Man reactions" I wanted to kill him, I looked at him with cold, dead eyes

"Mention this to anyone and I'll strangle you", Zane threw his shirt on and grabbed the bag of socks

"I'm gonna need you to think about where you last saw James, It's important we find him. The sooner the better" He was pulling his socks on when he looked over at me

"I told you I tracked his scent to Tucson, nowhere specific…I had to hide from the eclipse"

"Well…there has to be someone who can help me"

I grabbed the remote, trying to think of an idea, flipping through the channel when I stopped at CNN. The news reported on several animal attacks that have been described as brutal. I couldn't watch it, it reminded me of the old days. I changed the channel, trying to find some kind of way to think of where James would hide, it's been so long that I couldn't think like him. I turned the tv off and looked over at Zane, who just finished tying his shoes. He looked over at me

"Now what?"

"Let's go, Let's drive around until I can think of something" We left, we got to the rental car, both got in. I fiddled with the A/C while Zane messed with the radio

"You do like a specific station?"

"We're in Arizona, not Tru Bon anymore…Stations are different" I drove off

"I mean like genre, I've heard some songs while in Shadow Falls, You ever heard of The Doors?"I sighed while Zane turned the stations, he get annoying each second he would breathe

"I don't care, pick a station you want" He scanned the station for a minute or two until he stopped on some alterative rock. The guitar opening was shaky while the drums were loud. It sent several memories back to thought. The fight between Me and Shawn when James came…I would say in time but he was late…He drank my blood and was able to go out in sunlight. He was the only vampire able to do so. I hate being bitten by vampires. I was like sticking thick and I mean really thick needles into your arms and letting it take your life away. I cringed at the thought; Zane noticed and looked over at me

"Got a plan" He asked

"James loves to think, if he was somewhere I think it would be high and quiet…"

"Like an expensive apartment?" Zane had a good point, I drove around when I saw several hotels. I couldn't pick

"Is Arizona a good spot for drinking blood back then?"

"Yeah, It's was right after Texas, Why?"

"I just had an idea" I turned the car around, The song became to punk, screaming about why a girl left the singer I guessed. I turned the radio off causing Zane to start whistling. The song he whistled sounded familiar

"What song is that?" I asked, pulling into a parking lot, He looked over at me and smiled

"People are Strange"

"Oh, I knew that sounded familiar"

I hit the brakes in the middle of the parking lot. I looked over at Zane as I heard the song play through out my head. I smiled

"I know where James is"


	9. James

The Midnight Moon

The Vampire Xamius

We pushed through the crowd in the lobby; I heard the song continue in my head. The riff, the slow yet tempting voice of Jim Morrison in my head, I couldn't help hum the song while I push the crowd. I ran up the stairs. I did notice Zane wasn't following me. When I reached the 3 floor I saw him waiting

"You smell him?" He asked me, so simple yet it was math in my head. I let my thoughts; my words become the perfect song. Why was this song so important? Then I stopped. I looked over at the door, the numbers…1106, Why were these number so important?

"1106…Is this it?" Zane asked me, like I was some kind of tracking dog. If he pats me on the head then the circle is complete, I was crazy. I placed my hand on the door knob that's when it all hit me, I wasn't crazy…I was remembering the past. Sarah loved The Doors as did I, Our son's birthday was November 6th but this still didn't make since…why was it leading me to this room, Was James in this room? Was he waiting for me in here?

Zane pushed me aside and opened the door then the music stopped, the thoughts stopped

"Nicholas Lemark...It's been awhile"

The voice was sin, so soft, so pure, so lustful…I walked into the room when I saw him. He stood in front of the window like Zane did. His hands behind his back, He looked at me and when I saw his eyes that's when I knew…that's when I truly knew that I…was crazy

"Impossible"

I let the word slip, I heard the smirk

"You've replaced me…you travel with another vampire"

I heard Zane flick the lights on, When he, all his color came to life. James Simms was alive and was standing before me

"Hey Nick"

I wanted to cry, I wanted to fall to my knees and let the tears roll then I would look like a human and James hated when I acted to human

"Speak, its okay"

"How…How are you alive?"

"Is that some kind of cruel joke? Vampire are pretty much dead"

That's when Zane took two steps ahead of me. I saw the lust, the craving in his eyes

"You're…a…vampire…still?"

Zane was in shock, James smirks

"Of course…you smell…good"

James eyes turned black, an image I haven't seen since…Xamius, and I remembered why I was here.

"Please…Please, you must turn me…Being human sucks, the being clean, the adult flicks…it's all sucks…please, turn me"

"How are you still around James?"

James looked at me, he seemed disturbed by Zane

"If I knew, I'd honestly tell you"

"Your lying…It may have been 5 years but I still know when you're lying"

"It's all bits and pieces but as soon as it makes since to me…"

"LET'S FOCUS ON ME…PLEASE"

Zane yelled, focusing me to slam the door behind us

"Your not a vampire anymore, I can smell that but why would you want to go back? How did you even become human?"

"THAT DAMN ECLIPSE…NOW PLEASE…TURN ME"

"Nick..." James looked at me, I rolled my eyes

"Go ahead" Give the kid his candy, plus if Zane was truly on our side then he would be great help. James eyes turned black. His fangs grew

"I've feasted on nothing but rats for 5 years, this…this will be…perfect" He became a blur, his speed was still there but he wasn't a blur when he drank Midnight Moon. He was like the flash, I looked at Zane, James was already on his neck, drinking…feasting on his blood. Any human would have thrown up, feeling sick to their stomach but I witnessed it so much. It wasn't normal if I didn't see a vampire eat.

"Finished" James said, he threw Zane down as the venom running through his veins; James got on his knees and cuts his wrist. He gives it to Zane; Zane ignores the pain and drinks from James wrist. James looks at me with those black eyes

"Sorry…"

"It's okay…" I lied; I wanted this to be over, I needed to tell James why I was here, why I needed him back at my side

"Xamius"

James said, He pushes Zane back and stands up. I was shocked; He stole the words from me. His eyes returned to normal

"How did you…"

I stopped; Zane's bizarre laughing mixed with the sounds of his tortured body jerking around on the floor. James walked up to me, placing his hand on the back of me hand

"I've seen him as well…I still have contacts who work for me…in the shadows"

"Contacts?"

"Yes, In due time you'll meet them"

"None of this matters, I need you to stop Xamius…Please, and He killed Sarah"

He dropped his hand and nods then shakes his head

"I'm sorry, I truly am…But I will not be helping you"

-The Midnight Moon-


	10. My New Villain

The Midnight Moon

The Vampire Xamius

I'd do anything to put a knife through Zane's heart…wait what? James just said he wasn't going to help us? I kept my composer; I looked at his face where a smile slowly grew. I think he saw my reaction

"You're not going to help us?"

I simply asked, James nods

"Long story but I won't have a helping hand, I'm truly sorry"

I nodded, letting the fury enlighten me. I walked up to him and punched him in the face; I hoped I didn't break my hand on James stone like skin.

"You Assho…"

"Finish that line…I'll rip your head off"

"Do it, I beg you…All I want is to be with Sarah again. James…I looked up to you like a hero and in the end, I see you're the villain"

I walked off, James didn't mean anything to me now, if he died, I wouldn't care, If he lived, I'd live with it

"Stop"

I stopped, turned around and James was right there

"I can't help you because I can't kill Xamius, He feeds off Human blood, I've been drinking nothing but Zane's blood and a whole lot of Rat's blood. I'm weaker than you think"

"I'm human, I'm weaker than you"

"Your not human…are you?"

I looked down

"Whatever I was, died out…I'm no longer what I once was"

James smiles

"Then let me turn you, I'll be more powerful"

"You want to turn me into a vampire?"

I asked, the question filled my head, I wondered what it is like being a vampire

"Nick, Chance would be on our side if I drank your blood…If I turned you, We could win…"

I thought about it, each second we wasted was a second Xamius lived, I needed to think quick and so…I made up my mind


	11. Plan B

The Midnight Moon

The Vampire Xamius

"No"

The decision was good, I didn't want to become immortal and live without My Sarah, I couldn't. I walked off, I didn't need James, I didn't need vampires

"Nick, you're being selfish"

I stopped to what James said, I turned around

"Selfish? You want to drink my blood and turn me into an immortal, self loathing son of a bastard. I'm sorry for being selfish"

"This will be your only chance at destroying Xamius"

"NO! IT'S NOT…CAUSE WELL YOU WERE PLAYING NOSEFORATU, I WAS FIGHTING TO KEEP MY FAMILY ALIVE. LUCKY MY TRUE FRIENDS WERE AROUND TO PROTECT ME JUST IN TIME BEFORE XAMIUS TOOK MY CHILDS LIFE. I DON'T EVER…EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN"

James eyes turned black

"Nick…don't get me angry"

"I WISH YOU DIED WITH THE OTHERS"

James fangs came out, he became a blur as he tackled Nick, Zane rushed out, grabbed James and threw him off.

"Stop it you two!"

James eyes returned to normal, Nick walks off

"I'm going back to Texas"

Zane looked at Nick then at James

"He's sort of my ride…so…"

Zane follows Nick

-3 hours later-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The trip back to Texas seemed quick, like a long car ride. I had a lot of my mind. James was an epic fail. I needed to go to plan B. Load up on Ammo and unleash hell on Xamius. I knocked on the door with 3 hard knocks, The door swung open, Blake stands there with a shotgun in his arms, I smiles and while Zane creped behind me with his hoodie up

"One way to be welcomed"

I walked past Blake; I could Zane and Blake talking. I stood there, frozen. Zane smiles at Blake, Blake raise his left eyebrow

"Why you so happy?"

I couldn't hear see what they were doing. I only imagined that Zane showed Blake his new teeth that he was so proud off.

"Mess with me; I'll bite your neck off"

"Show me your teeth again, I'll put this shotgun in your mouth and pull the trigger"

Zane walks in, Nick stands there and smiles at Abby, Abby is a young woman. Beautiful, just like their mother, she had long flowing brown hair going down her back, beautiful green eyes with beautiful skin that matched her mature body. She wore a white sweater with jeans and black van shoes. She walks up to Nick and hugs him. Zane and Blake stand there while Shawn with the kids enters the room

"I'm so glad you're here"

I muttered to Abby, I heard her smile

"I wish it was for better reasons"

I released her, Blake pats me on the back

"Where's James?"

I looked at Blake with a cold look

"He won't be helping us"

"Why?"

"James is a coward, He rather turn me into a vampire than fight Xamius. So we're going to Plan B"

Shawn smiles, Blake cocks his gun

"I'm a huge fan of Plan B"

Shawn says

"I was leaning toward Plan B anyway"

I smiled, I looked at Abby, I could sense something was bothering her

"Let's sleep, It's getting late. In the morning we're going Vampire hunting"


	12. How I Met Your Killer Hybrid

The Midnight Moon

The Vampire Xamius

We left Texas in Shawn's dark blue mustang, Shawn drove down the road, I was in the front seat, in the back was Abby, Blake and Zane. I looked at Shawn

"You sure the kids will be alright?"

Shawn smiles stilled had that evil, betraying bastard I hated so much but he was my friend and I forgave him. I needed Shawn and all my friends to keep me up or I would of drown along time ago. Shows you how fast friends become family

"They'll be fine"

-Back in Texas-

The most beautiful actress Elena Fox sat their while Little James and Harry, staring up at her

"Uncle Shawn called you a…sa-lut or slu.."

She covers Harry's mouth

"I got the message"

-The Road-

"STOP THE CAR!"

I yelled, when I saw it there, a creature I've never seen, the sky was dark and the skylight lit the road. I saw it there, all the news reports, all the newspapers were right. What I saw wasn't human nor vampire but some kind of hybrid monster. I looked over at Shawn, His mouth was opened, shocked and fear ran through him. We stopped on the bridge lucky for me yelling to stop cause the bridge that lead into the small town was broken in the middle where the creature stood. Zane leaned up

"Woah…That's sweet"

Blake cocked his gun, The creature must have had some sort of good hearing, She looked at the car. The only reason I knew it was a woman was because she was naked. Her skin was statue white with a dirty green tent, Her mouth was covered in blood that ran down her chin and neck down to her breast, Her hand were just an inch longer that curved into knife like finger, It crouched toward the car

"Son of a…"

It gun and with a single blow it grabbed the roof of the car and rip it off like paper was taped to the ceiling. She let out this high screech, Blake raised the gun and shot it, It flew back and fell over the bridge.

"What In the hell was that?"

Shawn asks

"Some kind of Hybrid, It looked like a zombie and vampire had a bastard child, anyway…we should all load up, if the bridge is out then means we're going on foot into hell"

Everyone gets out, Shawn pops the trunk and I pulled out two hand guns and a sword with the Latin language on it, It was a scripture from the bible. A holy item was like fire against vampire, made Vampire look like demons. The scripture reads

"_Depart__from__me__, __for__I__never__knew__you"_

It slid it into it's holster and walked toward the broken bridge, turned my flashlight on and saw the still alive creature, on the rocks down below, wounded

"Guys, that bitch is still alive"

Shawn slammed the trunk and walked over with me along with everyone else

"Great…"

Moments passed and we got back on the other side of the bridge, We entered the once full town. Inside we saw them, they were everywhere all looked the same but all were different. We all stood their, prepared but they didn't see us

"Their blind..."

I whispered

"Alright, we stay calm and quiet and if we shoot…we're dead"

We walked into the town; it had an apocalypse feel to it, blood covered the town streets, windows were destroyed. In front of them they could barely see a local water planet, next to that were a full supply stores, behind it was the mayor's office. It over looked the whole city.

"That building…"

I said super quietly, almost like I didn't say it. We danced through the crowd of creatures, trying our best not to touch or let them hear us. We got to the Water plants fence, We all leaned against it

"Alright.."

I could whisper normally now

"I think we could all agree that we don't want to do that again, let's go through this place and head straight through to the other side"

"Yeah, I like that idea"

Abby says, I grabbed the entrance door but it was locked, bolted. I turned toward the city of monsters

"Guys, I need to shoot this lock off, I'm gonna shoot and we need to be in here by the time they reach us"

They nod, aiming their guns at the creatures in case, I aimed my gun at the bolt and squeezed the trigger, The creatures all looked in our direction

"Nick.."

The bolt was still locked on, He shoot it again when all the creatures ran toward us, The bolt needed something more powerful than a handgun, he hit the bolt, They started shooting at the closes they saw. It was hard for them cause their flashlights were still off. I started shooting as well, The door flew open, pushing me down, I turned around and on the other side was a large built old man, wearing a dark shirt with a vest over it

"Get in now!"

Everyone rushed in, the old man held the door closed and bolted from the inside

"Those things can rip through metal why can't that open that door?"

The old man pointed to a crucifix that hung from the door

"Oh…"

I looked at my elbow, it was bleeding

"Follow me, I might have a few things to patch that up"

-The Midnight Moon-


	13. Use Somebody

(Filler Chapter but it was fun to write none the less. Enjoy)

Things calmed down for the night. We shared the little food we carried with us and in return we got to rest. I couldn't sleep; I hated the idea of sleeping. I thought rain ablaze with everything going on, everything that will go on. I couldn't sit here and simply sleep

"Knock knock"

I sat on my mattress that was on the floor with my back against the wall and my knees up, sitting in the fettle position.

"Blake?"

Blake swung the door open with a push of his foot, some reason that bothered me

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, What is it?"

"Couldn't sleep in a town full of creature wanting to eat me alive"

"Like wise"

I lied; Blake came in and took a seat right next to me, so close I could smell his breath. Good thing it was clean or I would have flipped

"Nick, There's actually a reason on my…visit here"

I looked over at Blake, Blake carried a weight, I knew that cause I carried one as well. I knew what he had to tell me was important, something he hated carrying. He didn't look at me but I could see his eyes shaking like he wanted to cry

"What is it?"

I let out, regretting these words as soon I would think of this moment again

"What your…opinion on…..gay…ness?"

I let a smile grow, he relaxed his shoulders

"If you hadn't noticed, Vampire's are the straightest creatures"

"I know but…human wise"

I looked ahead of me, I never thought about the world when vampires, werewolves and flesh eating creatures around

"I don't know…it doesn't bother me I guess. Why?"

I looked over at him, He looked at me. His face full of tears, his cheeks were wet. I've know Blake since he was a kid, I thought of him as a son more than a co-worker. I felt my heart twist, my stomach ached. I was wrong, I wasn't Blake's father then why did I feel so sad when Blake was sad, I wanted to hold Blake like I would for my child but that wouldn't help the situation. I knew what Blake would say next, I didn't let it surprise me

"I think I' am"

I didn't let him see the worry on my face, I smiled, I think it bothered him a bit

"And?...I couldn't say my relationship with James when I was younger was the straightest either, now that I think about it…wow, from a different pair of eyes…Wow"

Blake chuckled, I chuckled as well

"Listen…If you are then congrats, I could use some different for once and second, why are you telling me? Abby's your own sister"

"Maybe because I kinda like..."

I stopped him by putting my hand up, I knew what he was going to say

"I have a kid and my wife dead not to long ago. If you finish that sentence…I don't think I'll have enough strength to hold myself back"

Blake nods, He stood up

"Wait…Sit"

Blake took a seat, I grabbed his head and forced him to lean on my shoulder

"Sleep kid…I could use some company anyway"

I leaned my head back on the cold wall, I closed my eyes. The only thought in my head was…surprisingly nothing

-The Next Morning-

I woke up, Blake was still asleep, I looked around and saw the sunlight lit the room. I looked over at the door and Abby was leaning against the door, smiling

"That's really cute"

I slowly stood up, Blake fell against his mattress. I walked over to her and we exited the room

"Has Blake ever talked to you about…girls?"

Abby shakes her head

"No, Why?"

"He came out to me last night"

Abby's eyes are wide, shocked

"Seriously"

I thought about it, Blake trusted me so I played it off. I smiled

"Got you…now that's cute"

Abby hits my arm

"Don't do that to me"

Blake came out of the room

"Sleeping on someone's arm is oddly enough comfortable"

"Okay kid?"

Blake looked at me then at Abby

"I'm fine, why?"

"No reason, Come on…We should get going"


	14. Love, Plan, Goodbye

(Didn't get a time to edit, any mistake then i'm sorry)

The Midnight Moon

The Vampire Xamius

I held the shotgun in my arms, it was loaded, and Blake was right behind me with his gun drawn. I placed my hand on the cold metal door, I turned toward everyone else, and Shawn nods. I unlock the door and gently push it, I stand there. Watching, waiting as death filled the air. I knew what would come next and I…was right

-1 hour Earlier-

I and Blake were walking down the long hall, I hated halls, ever since I was a kid, and my uncle would wear this Michael Myers mask and jump out. Each time I felt like I was going to die, I could feel the rush of my heart and I hated the thumping of my heart

"So you didn't tell Abby did you?"

Blake looks at the floor as our feet push through the running water

"No, I almost did but I knew you'd want to keep it secret"

"Thanks, It's just…I'm kind of new to this so everything is a bit…different"

"Brand new eyes huh?"

I said, Blake smiles

"Actually"

"Yeah, I wish I could get some new eyes, these ones…well they've seen too much"

"Trust me; I know what you're talking about"

"So…This…"

I felt weird, I mean it wasn't Blake that bothered me, I hated awkward situation. Like I'm regretting having the sex talk with Little James and knowing Shawn, He's going to have a blast telling Harry. Something tells me Jonathan and Claudia wouldn't tell him and let his 'nature' instincts take over but his instincts made him turned into a horse sized wolf and I'm not cool with that.

"You have a crush on me?"

I finished, talking to myself seems to work, why didn't I do it sooner

"Yeah, I do and I'm sorry"

"What do you have to be sorry about? You like someone…its natural"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

I said simply

"I've had a crush on you since I was 18 and please don't hit me but I hated your wife when you first got married"

I quickly looked at Blake, He put his hands up

"First got married but I got over it. I mean I was jealous…But she was a cool chick"

"Thanks"

There was a short silence then it hit me

"You do realize your crush is starting to sound more like obsessed love"

Blake chuckled

"Well…I'm speechless"

Blake looked at his feet the whole time

"Nick, Can I ask you a question?"

I thought about it, no…I wanted this conversation to end but there was going to be no end to it

"Shoot"

"Would you ever…like ever consider going…my way?"

Usually someone would laugh, hell I wanted to…but Blake was suddenly sensitive and it was odd, Blake was the tough kid and now he was an adult so I did…Gosh I feel old

"Well you mean like shacking up one night or like…relationship, Adam and Steve kind stuff?"

Blake laughed, I chuckled

"Well I don't know, Adam and Steve in a shack I guess"

We reached the door to the main room where everyone waited, I stopped

"I mean…I don't know, I've never actually never considered going donut instead of taco"

Blake chuckled

"I'll tell you what…give me a kiss"

I smiled, Blake's face became white, I closed my eyes and I could feel him leaning when I opened my eyes and flicked his nose, He quickly jumped and rubbed his nose

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist"

"You suck"

Blake said, I chuckled

"You still like me"

I joked, Blake pushes me a side and opened the door, I was smiling and Blake was mad. We entered the main room in the Water Factory where everyone waited. Moments passed as we were introduced to everything. There were children there, woman and men. Each with an amazing story, stories ten times worse than mine but the only difference was they were hiding from their problems; I'm marching straight to it.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'd like to talk to you for a moment so if everyone could take a seat"

I stood in front of everyone as everyone took their seats. I saw Blake sit next to a woman that had to be his age, She had dirty blond hair that was ear length, her eyes were blue and beautiful, she wore a white shirt with a blue sweater that was half of zipped up and tight jeans, Blake stared at her, She looked at him and smiled

"Hi, I'm Megan"

Blake's eyes were wide, she held her hand out, and He took it

"I'm Blake"

I smiled, I knew that looked he had in his eyes, that's love at first sight.

"He's a friend of yours?"

She asked, refereeing to me, He nods

"Nick, I like him a lot"

Blake took a second, she raised an eyebrow

"I meant, I've know him for awhile, ha that almost sounded weird"

She nods; I could feel Abby rolling her eyes

"Alright, as you all know there are hybrids running around out there and I've had several ideas on how to get you out but…"

I took a second

"Each idea has a cost…"

"Cost?"

I heard someone say

"In order to get you guys to safety, someone will have to…risk their life"

Suddenly the crowd stirred up, some argued amongst others, I heard a few names called at me. I raised my head like some judge

"I've already chosen whose going and it's me"

Blake quickly stood up, I saw Shawn and Abby standing, Zane was in the back, two young, clueless girls sat next to him, each looking at him with lustful eyes, He had his feet up and didn't care about what's going on

"Nick, you're not risking your life!"

Abby said

"She's right, I won't let you"

Blake said, I looked down, Shame was a terrible feeling, A way of god telling you what you did was wrong.

"This is my choice, Please let me make it"

"But"

Blake shortly said

"Blake…Guys, Please…Maybe if I risked my life for these people, if I died saving these people than god would understand everything I've ever done in my life. The Plan is that I'll run out, Blake and Shawn…I want you to take everyone to the car, from there Shawn…You in charger"

"I won't have any part of this, you sentencing yourself to death"

"I lost my wife, I could have lost my child if you didn't come in time and I thank you for that. Right now, all I want is to see her one last time"

I felt the tears on my face, I was aware I was crying. Shawn looked down and shook his head

"In 5 minutes, I'm going out there full force, Shawn, It'll be your job to help them run out of this town"

-Present-

I was frozen, what I saw I didn't expect. What I saw was a chance, what I saw….was dead creatures

"What the hell?"

I walked out, Shawn and Blake followed, looking around

"I thought you said it was worse in the morning"

Zane looked over at the old man

"Zane, Do me a favor"

I started, He looked at me

"Go see if their dead"

Zane flipped me off, I looked at Shawn and nod, Shawn punches Zane in the chest

"GUYS!"

Abby says

"Shawn started it!"

Zane holds his chest

"I believe it was the Ezekiel who described the angels as creatures with wings and four faces"

The voice sent a painful shiver through out my body, my hands turned into fist. I got angry. I saw him; He stood there like a ghost in the fog, he wore a grey cloak, inside a nice suit, he had a serious face with a smug smile. He walked half a mile from me

"And you Nicholas, You are truly an angel, Now don't get me wrong, the wings are missing but I've seen the four faces. There's your leader face, the friendly, warm face and the thinking face that's my personal favorite and now, I finally see your fourth and I got to say, It's nice"

His voice was sin, why did I bother to listen? Like I cared what he said. I wanted to attack but I put my personal issues aside

"You killed these creatures?"

"Yes, truly sad I know…Creatures I made but they've become problems so I had to rid of them while I had the chance"

"Xamius, Let these people walk and we can settle this"

"People?"

Xamius asked

"Don't play stupid"

"Fine, they can walk but none of your friends can stay"

I looked over at them

"Deal"

Xamius stood aside, I looked at Shawn

"Shawn, Go"

"Hell no, I'm fighting with you"

I hit Shaw in the face with the shotgun; I looked at Zane or Blake

"Any objections?"

Zane picked Shawn up and carried him, Blake was looking at me. If I looked at him then I would regret everything I would have done. Blake in many ways was still that kid I knew, I felt like I raised him

"Blake…Please"

I simply said, I grabbed my head and forced it down, he kissed me. I was in shocked, I could hear Abby gasp. I felt the odd wave of mixed feeling. He released me

"I hate you"

I smiled

"No, you don't"

Blake walks off, angry. Abby walked up to me while Zane and Blake walk off, Zane looked at Blake

"So…What's it like to…you know…kiss a dude?"

Blake walked off, past Zane who carried Shawn. Abby looked at me

"I can't believe my brother kissed you, I kind of knew it but I guess I didn't want to believe it"

People started to walk off, passing Xamius, Xamius waved to them

"He also took the good kissing moment"

I raised an eyebrow, she smiled

"Well…I hope you know what you're doing"

Abby told me, I looked down; she raised my head so I was looking at her

"You've always did what was best for us and I watched as you suffered each time. This time…I'll suffer but don't be sad. I want to…for you"

She kissed my cheek

"I'll be waiting"

"Don't hold up"

I simply told her, she nods and walks off. Xamius stared at her as she walked off

"Abby"

He said with a wicked smile, she didn't look at him. I watched as they walked off. Xamius walked to where he once was

"Well like that didn't take long enough. Ready?"

I waited, I felt the cold air hit me, I smiled

"Yes, I am"

Xamius smiles

"I said all your friends need to go"

I raised an eyebrow, Xamius pointed behind me, I turned and there he stood, like a hero in the wind. James with his hands in his pockets

"I'm not going anywhere"

-The Midnight Moon-


	15. My Ending

-The Midnight Moon-

I was speechless, almost shocked but yet the fuel inside me raged on. Xamius was in front of me and I haven't attacked yet. Maybe I was foolish for not attacking maybe the smart plan was to let James handle this suddenly interrupting me was several vibrations in my pocket; I reached in and pulled my cell phone out. It was a text from Blake; I secretly opened my phone and read it

"Coming back, Dnt wrry"

I knew what Blake was saying, I hate text chat, and it was lazy, really lazy. I put my phone away; they were coming back, why? They're risking their life for me. I needed to focus because…Oh James and Xamius were alright fighting

"JAMES!"

I yelled, in one pump I cocked my gun and ran toward them, James had his claws out, his eyes were dark, the questions ran through my head

"_How was he able to fight in the light?"_

"_When did James become so strong?"_

"_What if I died?"_

I didn't have time to finish the questions, I stopped and aimed my gun, I watched as Xamius grabbed James by the neck

"Young vampires are so reckless"

"Do it!"

The mumble almost painful whisper I heard, it was James. I quickly put it together, I aimed my gun but if I shot James then I'd be the one killing him and that's something I didn't want. I threw my gun aside, I ran at Xamius, Xamius turned toward me when I tackled Xamius on the ground, we rolled on the cold street but Xamius managed to get on top. He held his hand on my throat, so tight that in seconds I knew I was dead but maybe this was something I wanted, something I needed. I'd be leaving a life full of stress for one that's peaceful, where it never rains and the pain wasn't something you worried about but most of all I'd have my Sarah back. Yes, this is what I wanted, I wanted to die. I wanted to feel the leave exit me. I already said my goodbyes, Xamius would take my life, James was come to save me by killing Xamius and then it was over. Yes, I liked this ending. It was good

"Vampiri, you will now witness the pain I've suffered"

The fangs Xamius had were big, bold like an ancient vampire's teeth. I've felt James and they were like 4 needles entering your body at once and the sting lasted longer but these, these fangs could rip a head off with a single pull. This is how I would die, I craved it to end. I wanted and needed for it to end. Xamius in a blur bit my neck, I was right about the pain, and it was 10 times worse. Like thick razors entering your body. I felt the blood leave my head, almost drained then suddenly it stopped. I felt nothing, I felt dizzy, almost as if my life was over. My eyes became cloudy and I couldn't see anything but next thing I remember was…blackness.

I felt the nice feeling, like the cold wave of water tickling your back. It made my head calm, I didn't have a stress. I knew I was standing, I knew that I was in heaven. Surely hell wouldn't be close to this, I had my eyes closed which made the feeling 10 times better. I enjoyed this calm feeling, it smelt like wet dirt. My favorite smell, it reminded me of the beach. Not the populated area, that area usually smells like pee and fish. No, Sarah and I knew a passage to a secret spot that smells like wet dirt, the water is a crystal blue, the sand is golden. This was my heaven, my own personal heaven and I enjoyed it. I wanted it but as I opened my eyes, I didn't see my crystal waters or gold sand. I was white, like I was in the middle of a could. White wasn't my favorite from the many colors even through white or black aren't color. Arrogance statement I know but it's true, Google it. Google, One of the many things I'll miss on earth

"Nicholas"

A name I haven't heard in awhile, the calling was a calm whispers, like someone trying to wake you up, Yes…It was actually like that. I turned around and saw her, My Sarah in my heaven. This was perfect, the best ending I could ever have but no, this wasn't an ending. This was heaven and heaven didn't have an ending, it was last an eternity but I felt kind of sad. Eternity isn't long enough to when you're in love. Sarah, blond hair going down her back and shoulders, her beautiful blue eyes almost smiling at me and her smile revealed her teeth. Her clothing was clothing of angels. I loved it, She in many ways, was perfect

"Sarah"

I said, my voice was a whisper too, I wanted to hug her, embrace her but I couldn't. I was still and couldn't walk, I could move my body but I was unable to walk. Was my perfect heaven not so perfect? Maybe I needed wings, no maybe I needed the clothing, and I was still wearing my bloody clothes from this morning. I worriedly looked at Sarah

"Don't fear my love, your time isn't now"

My time…no, it had to be. I wanted death, I craved it. I remember dying; please…I want to die

"Our child shall be homeless, your friends shall be sad. This isn't a road you want, God's plan isn't finished for you"

"Please, I want to be with you"

I explained, the truth seemed to be useless. This wasn't my heaven; I knew that because it felt like I was just here, like I was in someone else's home. It's a nasty feeling really. Then there was a large painful feeling in my chest, it was exactly like being punching in the middle of your chest, your ribs throb and your chest aches. There was another pound but I knew that pound was the last cause when I closed my eyes from the pain and when I opened them. I was somewhere else. I was no longer with my wife but back on earth. I saw Blake hit my chest, Layla's face full of tears and Shawn standing over me

"He's alive!"

Blake announced, Layla's eyes widen and Shawn raised me up, I could feel his hands holding me up, I was sitting now

"What happened?"

"Xamius almost killed you"

Shawn caught me up

"James saved your life"

I looked around; James was on the floor, Zane standing by him. Not to far from him, Xamius was alive, leaning against Joe's Pizza place, holding his chest that had a large bullet wound in it. I stood up and walked to James

"James…"

My voice was raspy, like I haven't had water in days. James was on the ground, in pain

"What did you do?"

Zane looked up at me

"James was holding Xamius down when we came; Blake shots James to kill Xamius"

Oh…I guess I should have done it on the first time

"You should have done it the first time"

James yelled, holding his chest. Abby hands James her wrist

"Don't tempt me Abby"

"Do it, It'll help you besides I'm starting to feel useless around here"

James didn't wait, in a blur, Abby's wrist was in his mouth, He feed from it and within seconds it was over. James was standing; his wound was healing as he stood

"Thank you"

Blake held Abby, Abby wrapped a scarf around her wrist suddenly there was laughing, weak laughter. I looked over at Xamius, as I did I felt my skin ache. I held the bite marks on my neck and walked to him. James was by my side

"You…you humans think….think it's over"

He chuckles for a second

"It may not be over but you…Xamius, you're finished"

"I know you…won't believe me but…It'll never be over, as long as you"

Xamius pointed at James then his finger moved to me

"And you are still alive…there will always be…blood"

James may have not believed him but I did. I knew he was right, it felt like trouble followed us and I knew it was far from over. Xamius quickly chuckled while lowering his head slowly; he gives a single exhale then dies. There's a silence, I looked over at James but before I could speak, Zane lets out a burst of laughter. We all look at him

"This is so awesome"

He manages to say

"I'm the second oldest vampire alive"

He continues to laugh, I look over at James

"Anyways, Now what?"

James shrugs

-3 Months Later-

It had been 3 months, a relaxing 3 months, the word vampire wasn't spoken. Everyone continued their lives, Little James finally met James, and They became best friends quickly. Zane found a busy well…anything, He stared in a movie with George Clooney and Brad Pitt in Ocean's 22 as the villain, He still won't let that role down. He's had 3 wives and 22 mistresses in these 3 months. Shawn and Abby actually hit it off; I was cool with it I mean I wasn't really looking for a relationship. Shawn was back in football and Abby was doing Broadway as Juliet, A role she played beautiful, there were 5 showings in New York, I watched them all, we all did expect James. He had a short attention and couldn't watch it for long. James…He's become a private investigator and works in the New York. Blake and Megan became a couple then ended the relationship just last month, they haven't spoken since. Blake stills hints at me that me and him should do something sometime but…I don't know, I avoided that the best I could. Oh and Harry finally became a werewolf. The gene lives on, who knew something times him Jonathan and Claudia be proud as for my little James. On his birthday while…he burnt himself when he touched the candle by accident and well his wound healed, I'm not sure what to think about this but I guess what my story has brought me here. To the airport with my bags packed and with little James by my side. Everyone is wearing normal, casual clothing. Everyone is there including James and Zane which I wasn't expecting

"You sure about this?"

James asks, I smile and nod

"Yeah, Tru Bon has witnessed my story, it's time I finally end it there and start somewhere new"

"Like where?"

Blake asks

"Paris, London, Tokyo…I don't know really"

"I hate goodbyes so…"

Zane pats my shoulder

"Here"

Zane puts 20 bucks in my pocket

"Thanks"

Zane winks and walks back to everyone else, Shawn holds his hand out, and I shake it

"I'll see you soon, Super bowl?"

"Sounds like fun"

Shawn smiles and nods, Abby hugs me while Shawn talks to little James

"Don't leave please"

I smiled, holding the tears back

"I have to go, trust me…I'll be back"

She rubs my back, the feeling I once felt in my heaven

"I love you, you know that"

"Like wise"

I kiss her cheek and she joins Shawn, Little James waves at her, James stands there

"I don't know if this is the stupidest thing your doing or the smartest but I think you're smart enough to make your own choices and I respect that"

James walks up to me and shakes my hand, I pull him in and hug him, I feel him wanting to be let go

"Thanks for everything, I mean it"

"Yeah, no problem"

I released him, Last but not least was Blake, He walks up to me and quickly wraps his arms around me

"Please don't cry"

I told him, I felt his laugh for a second but it turned to tears

"I'm not saying goodbye"

He told me

"Then don't, It's not like I'm dying…I'm going to go on a trip, you might see me soon then I'm going away for good"

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"You still like me"

Blake hits my chest; the pain reminded me of my personal heaven

"I'll see you soon"

Blake says, I nod

"Goodbye guys"

I wave, little James waves too. I get one glimpse at all of them, they weren't the only ones that saying goodbye. I saw David with the rest of them, I saw Blake and Abby's mother as well, Jonathan and Claudia were there and I knew that Xamius was wrong. This was over because I've decided this is how I wanted it to end. Goodbye is all I can say and who knows maybe there will be another story to tell but…I really hope I won't tell it

"Goodbye"

I walked off with little James, I felt the past behind us and the future ahead of us. Goodbye family, goodbye friends, goodbye vampires and blood, goodbye Tru Bon.

-The End-


End file.
